Unnamed Angelic Layer FanFic
by Daydreaming Snide
Summary: This was the start of an Angelic Layer fanfiction from long ago. It is currently on indefinite haitus as my time on the former AL RP forum, 'Angel Fall', became my main creative outlet for AL in place of this unfinished first chapter.


**Angelic Layer Fanfic:**

"Ah where is he? He was supposed to pick me up from this station wasn't he? Aw man where is he? Actually… where am I? This IS the right station isn't it? Oh man, oh crap!" Jason moaned as he scruffed his hair in frustration and confusion. His older brother was supposed to meet up with him and take him shopping in the city today. He had promised Jason weeks ago and now that the day finally arrived he wasn't there. It wasn't like him to break a promise and just run off somewhere. Jason let out a deep sigh of annoyance as he started to look for his brother again. It was already twenty past ten, making him almost a half-hour late.

Jason sighed again as he walked into a larger area, which seemed to be a rest zone of sorts. There were benches in rows along the outer walls and a small fountain in the middle of the room. Several small businesses and a news agency were set up on the far side, something that always caught the eyes of the ever-hungry boy. He was about to march right up to the bakery and order a couple of sausage rolls but stopped when he reached the fountain. He hadn't noticed it before since he was focussing on his stomach but now that he was close enough to hear it! He couldn't help but move back and stare up in awe at the black cube that hung from the ceiling above the fountain, just out of the reach of the spraying water. It bore four large, flat-screen televisions, all playing the same recording over and over again. Jason was so focused on the screens that he forgot that he was walking backwards and fell into a seat. Only one thing could have grabbed his attention in such a way. "Angelic Layer…" the words slipped out of his mouth in an almost enchanted way.

"It has been a whole year since Angelic Layer became global, hitting shores in Australia only last February! Then we had the world's first 'Angelic Layer Global Championships' a few months later. Amongst all the hubbub of these two events we also saw the release of the first official 'Male Angel Doll'! Now, as February comes to a close this year we welcome the release of the first new and improved male angel doll model. Also we prepare for the highly anticipated second annual 'Angelic Layer Global Championship Tournament' which is rumoured to be held in Australia sometime later this year. To all you Angelic Layer fans out there, you better get ready to fight your way to the top! Remember only the top three Dues from each country will be able to enter the GCT!"

Jason's jaw felt like it had just dropped to the floor and bounced back again. Did he hear the crazy, purple-suited announcer right? The next global championships were to take place in Australia? "This means that Jack won't have to fly to Japan this time to participate! I wonder if I could join? Probably not since I still don't have an angel, plus even if I did I doubt I would have the experience needed to get very far…" he thought to himself, mumbling the last part out loud to himself as he looked down at his feet. He should have been paying for his angel doll right at this moment, and not sitting in the middle of a train station watching recordings of the latest angelic layer TV adverts. Looking up again he saw that the screens now boasted an angel fight rather than the expected repeat of the adverts.

"It's her… it's Hikaru!" Jason said in astonishment as he recognised the pink haired angel doll on the screen. She was fighting against a larger angel which was obviously a strength type considering its bulk. "She doesn't stand a chance," Jason muttered to himself, having watched the fight many times before. A smirk crossed his face as he heard people making bets against Hikaru. All he could do was shake his head; after all it wasn't wise to bet against the reigning global champion.

Looking up again Jason awaited people's gasps of surprise as Hikaru booted the larger angel square in the face. The larger angel went to grab Hikaru before she landed, only to have the smaller angel latch onto her arm and use an effective submission technique. Jason grinned as he heard gasp after gasp as the larger angel fell to the ground. Some people began to murmur, speaking of cheating or pretending to lose. Jason just shook his head as Hikaru dropped down from the sky onto her foe's stomach, ending the match. He could hear people grumbling, obviously unhappy at the result of the match, not that it mattered. After all, those people obviously didn't know anything about Angelic Layer if they didn't even recognise the world champion angel. Jason let out a sigh as he watched the fight repeat itself several more times, quickly slipping into a trance like state as he began to daydream about the game. It was only when a familiar voice called out his name did he snap back into reality.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, Jaaaaaaaaaaaaason? You here Jason?" a rather rugged young man called out as he walked into the rest area. Sweat covered his brow and drenched his shirt, his dark, wet hair plastered to his head. It seemed he had run all the way to the station. Jason looked down from the screens and at the boy, taking a few moments to recognised him before his face lit up in joy and relief. Jack had made it after all!

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Jason yelled as he made a rush for his older brother, leaping through the air to tackle hug him. The two of them crashed to the ground, Jason's arms wrapped around Jack's waist.


End file.
